


Almost

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to just be a bad dream....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello I am new to this fandom and this idea was just itching to be written.  
> So here you go. Have my brain baby.
> 
> And sorry if there is typos and the such. I tried to look through it all but eh, sometimes you miss things. If you'd like to point any you catch out to me I'd be grateful <3
> 
> And also I'm going to use female pronouns for Frisk here.  
> So sorry if you get offend by that.  
> yeah idk. I spent my playthroughs calling Frisk a girl sooooo yeah sorry.
> 
> Anyway enjoy ~

Sans kept going after her, throwing attack after attack. What was this the 30th time they’ve done this fight? He couldn’t tell anymore. The biggest thing he noticed now was that she would go longer without being hit by his attacks. He knew sooner or later she would kill him.

Bones, Skulls, Blue attacks, randomly switching from different styles, and controlling the gravity of her soul, if thats what she even had any more, was getting her again this time though. She was getting close to dying again. She got hit, but this time instead of taking it and trying to hit him back she screamed in pain. He kept his cold look but inside he was taken aback. Was this a trick? He blinked. Even though it never worked, even though she must know that he was going to ask this. Even if she knew the outcome if she said yes. He still had to try. He had to see if he could kill her this way and hope that she didn’t come back and he’d wake up back in Snowdin with his brother.

“I’ll let you spare me this time Frisk.” He held out his arms, but kept his guard up. He knew that she’d try to strike like every other time he had asked the question. This time though, she raised her head and the look in her eyes was different. It looked more human than before, but he could still see the flickers of the evil that had killed his brother and friends. Then to top everything off she spoke.

“Sans,” her voice was small, tired. “I don’t want to fight you.” She stood and let the knife fall out of her hands and cling to the ground. “I didn’t want to,” He saw tears in her eyes. “I didn’t want to fight anyone. I want to go home.”

Sans had to close his eyes. He knew that he couldn’t watch himself kill her this time. He couldn’t. “Then don’t come back.” He made seven long bones fall on to her. Her scream was so loud and so full of pain that he felt his heart break more than it had before. He opened his eyes and saw another lifeless body of his friend on the floor. He walked up to her body and touched her head lightly. “Please, if we’re friends then don’t come back.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!_

**_Shut up. You don’t have control anymore. You don’t get a say in what happens anymore._ **

_Please… stop hurting my friends…_

 

When Sans hit her it hurt so much she fell to the ground and let out a scream of pain. It was weird. _It_ had kept her from feeling the pain from being hurt so far. So why let up now..? It only took her seconds to realize. She had control again. She was her own person for now.

“I’ll let you spare me this time Frisk.” Sans spoke to her. She forgot he was here for a moment. She looked up at him and was filled with so much sadness at see her friend stare so coldly at her. In another timeline they were so close. God her chest felt so heavy.

"Sans,” she took a shaky breath in an attempt to keep down the tears she felt welling up in her eyes. “I don’t want to fight you.” She stood on unstable legs. How long until _it_ had control again? How long until _it_  was going to make her try to kill her friend once again? “I didn’t want to… I didn’t want to fight anyone. I want to go home.”

Frisk saw him close his eyes and raise a hand. “Then don’t come back.” What was he doing? Didn’t he know it was- she screamed. He used an attack on her? Why? She thought she was safe now. She thought… Her body fell to the ground after the bones disappeared. Of course he would do this. He did the last time she tried to spare him. The last time she got the smallest amount of control back. Her vision went black but she could still hear Sans speak to her very faintly.

“Please, if we’re friends then don’t come back.”

 

_**RELOAD SAVE FILE?** _

_Yes..._

 

She placed her knife into the box and pulled out all of the stored food she could carry. She knew she was going to need it. She knew Sans wasn’t going to listen to her straight out. He was probably going to get angry, very very angry, that she didn’t restart, but she had to explain this to him, she had to. She didn’t know if she would forget and she didn’t want Sans to hate her forever. She didn’t want to lose his friendship. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked through her box again. That mistake she made… she sighed. That was probably what ruined everything. It’s probably why she lost control.

 

_“Toriel, mom, I’ve been having bad dreams lately…”_

_“Oh Frisk, we’ll make a dream-catcher in the morning. I heard that humans use those to help fight off bad dreams.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Don’t worry. Tonight I will sleep right here and I personally will fight off those bad dreams for you.”_

_“Thank you mom. I love you.”_

_“I love you too Frisk.”_

 

This wasn’t a bad dream this time. She wasn’t going to wake up and find Toriel sleeping next to her. She wasn’t going to wake up and cry into her mom’s dress over this nightmare. Frisk closed the box and walked towards where she knew Sans was going to stop her. She could see his silhouette.

“Back again? Really? Can’t get enough of me huh?” He sounded so, cold. “Well I guess it’s time to go back at it.” She saw the skulls rise up and the bones appear around him and closed her eyes. She knew this part of the fight. All she had to do was survive this part. Then she could talk to him; she could explain everything. Then he could kill her. Then she could reset everything and they could have their happy ending once again. She hoped.

Jump, move in between the bones, stay in the middle, move up, middle again, stay at the top. She was breathing fast.

“Here we go,” he smiled and slipped his hands into his pockets, waiting for her to attack him.

“Sans,” her voice was shaking. God. “I don’t want to fight.”

“Well then you should’ve thought of that before you killed my friends.” His voice was so distant. She knew this attack very well, all she had to do was jump.

Again. She had to try again. “Sans please, just listen to me.”

“You didn’t listen to my brother, so why should I listen to you?” Jump, don’t move, jump, and don’t move.

 

_Don’t hurt him! Please! Papyrus isn’t a threat. He’s not going to hurt us. Please please let him go. Please…._

**_I already told you. I’m going to kill_ everyone _here._**

 

“I can fix it Sans. I can fix it. I didn’t want to hurt him. I didn’t want to hurt Mettaton. I didn’t want to hurt Undyne. I don’t want to hurt you. I didn’t mean to hurt Toriel… I thought this all was just a bad dream.”

He didn’t say anything, but continued with his attacks. She got hit this time. It hurt and she felt.. she felt _it_  again. No. Not yet. She had to explain. “Sans just listen!” She stepped forward and dropped everything in her bag. I don’t have the knife. I don’t have anything. I don’t know how but _it's_  gone. At least for now. I don’t know how much time I have left, but I can feel _it_  now. I just. I have to explain.” She knew this was probably the last time she could get a word in. She knew he didn’t want to listen to her. Who could blame him after all she did?

He frowned. “Explain what?” Her eyes got wide. She broke through. At least a little bit.

“What happened.” He glared and she could feel the hatred coming off of him in waves. “Sans I was having bad dreams… dreams where Toriel, you, Papyrus, everyone would die. But I wasn’t the one who did anything. I would see them die, but I, never knew what was killing them. I told mom.. and that night she promised that she’d sleep next to me…” Frisk could feel tears welling up in her eyes. “And when I woke up..I was back in the underground and Flowey was there. Toriel scared him off. She was explaining things to me again. Like it was the first time we had met.”

Sans’ frown got worse and he started squinting. “How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

“Because Papyrus wanted to drive on the surface. Because I stayed with Toriel and she became a teacher. Because I saw the picture of everyone in your workshop!” She raised her voice that time and tears were falling in a steady stream.

“What happened then?”

She took a step back and shook her head. “I thought.. I thought it was a bad dream again. I thought that if… if I killed someone I would wake up and find mom sleeping next to me again. It didn’t work. So I tried again… I was desperate. When Toriel wanted me to stay instead of go out I thought… I thought that this was it. This was what I needed to do to wake up. I thought that the shock of seeing mom die would be enough to get myself to wake up. Except it wasn’t… I didn’t wake up and something… someone started whispering in my ear. I met Flowey again and thats when.. I couldn’t do anything I wanted anymore. I could do nothing but watch as everyone died by my hand.”

Sans was quiet as she explained this. “You killed Toriel?”

“I thought everything was fake! I don’t want you to hate me…” She rubbed her eyes. “I came back so I could tell you.. I want to reset everything. I want to go home to mom and be happy again. I want her back. I want everyone back. It hurts so much Sans.”

Sans walked forward. “Frisk.”

“You’re going to have to kill me I think. So that I can do that. I know _it’s_ still there. I can tell. I know _it_   will come back and take control again if I don’t reset.” Her eyes flickered over her friend. “I don’t know if I’ll remember what happened here.”

Sans sighed. “You won’t..” He placed a hand on her shoulder. “You never do.”

Frisk took a step back, her eyes wide. “What do you mean?”

“This is the third time you’ve broken through to reset the timeline. One of those times you got us to the surface again and everyone was happy.” He shook his head. “But the other two times we were left standing here. Like this.”

“You… you already knew about my reasons?” She asked.

“Yes. One of these times you killed me here.. but I guess you reset the timeline anyway.” Sans sighed again. “Look, kiddo. If you want to reset again I’ll let you. I’m tired of fighting you.” He looked at her. “But there is no guarantee that we won't end up like this again eventually.”

“Sans… please.” Frisk wiped her face again. “Keep me from doing anything that will end up messing with our happy ending. Even if… it means killing me early on. Please.”

He smiled at her. “Sure thing buddy.”

She saw the bones waiting again and sighed. “Until next time then? Right?”

Sans nodded. “I’ll see you in Snowdin kid.”

Pain shot through her body and then everything was black.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**RELOAD SAVE FILE?**

**- >**  YES               NO

 

        _**You were too weak Frisk.**_


End file.
